escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los viajes de Gulliver
Irlanda | lengua = Inglés | género = Novela satírica | editorial = | fecha_publicación = 1726 | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} Los viajes de Gulliver (en inglés Travels into Several Remote Nations of the World, in Four Parts. By Lemuel Gulliver, First a Surgeon, and then a Captain of Several Ships, o de forma abreviada Gulliver's Travels) es una novela de Jonathan Swift, publicada en 1726. Aunque se la ha considerado con frecuencia una obra infantil, en realidad es una sátira feroz de la sociedad y la condición humana, camuflada como un libro de viajes por países pintorescos (un género bastante común en la época). El capitán Lemuel Gulliver se encuentra en situaciones paradójicas: es un gigante entre enanos, un enano entre gigantes y un ser humano avergonzado de su condición en una tierra poblada por caballos sabios que son más humanos que los propios hombres y desconfían, con razón, de éstos. La obra se considera un clásico de la literatura universal y ha inspirado numerosas adaptaciones y versiones. El libro se volvió famoso tan pronto como fue publicado; John Gay dijo en una carta en 1726 a Swift que «es universalmente leído, desde el Gabinete del Consejo hasta la guardería»;Los viajes de Gulliver: completo texto autorizado con contextos biográficos e históricos, Palgrave Macmillan 1995 (pág. 21). La cita ha sido atribuida por error a Alexander Pope, quien escribió a Swift elogiando el libro un día antes. desde entonces, nunca ha dejado de imprimirse. Argumento El libro se nos presenta como la narración de un viajero con el falso título Viajes a varias remotas Naciones del Mundo, su autoría solo se asigna a Lemuel Gulliver, siendo «al principio un cirujano, y luego un capitán de diversos barcos». El texto es presentado como una narración en primera persona por el supuesto autor, y el nombre «Gulliver» no aparece en el libro más que en el título. Diferentes versiones del libro contienen diferentes versiones del material introductorio que son casi los mismos en los libros modernos. El libro propiamente dicho está dividido en cuatro partes, cada una representando un viaje. Estructura right|thumb|100px|Portada de [[Classic Comics.]] Parte I: Viaje a Lilliput 4 de mayo de 1699 — 13 de abril de 1702 El libro comienza con un pequeña historia de amor entre Labarta y payan preámbulo en el que Gulliver, en el estilo de los libros de la época, da una pequeña reseña sobre su vida e historia antes de sus viajes. Le gusta viajar, aunque es este amor por los viajes lo que le lleva a naufragar. En su primer viaje, Gulliver es llevado a la costa por las olas después de un naufragio y se despierta siendo prisionero de una raza de gente de un tamaño doce veces menor que un ser humano, menos de 10 cm de pene son los de labarta, que son los habitantes de los estados vecinos y rivales de Liliput y Blefuscu. Después de asegurar que se comportaría bien, le dan una residencia en Liliput (en un gran templo profanado) y se convierte en el favorito en la corte. Desde este momento, el libro sigue las observaciones de Gulliver en la Corte del soberano de Liliput, modelada sobre la contemporánea de Jorge I de Gran Bretaña. Gulliver ayuda a Liliput robando la flota de los blefuscudianos. Sin embargo, se niega a convertir a la nación en una provincia de Liliput, disgustando al Rey y a la corte. Gulliver es acusado de traición y condenado a ser cegado por los liliputienses. Con la ayuda de un buen amigo, Gulliver consigue escapar hasta Blefuscu, donde arregla un bote abandonado y consigue ser rescatado por un barco que lo lleva de vuelta a su hogar. Parte II: Viaje a Brobdingnag thumb|''Gulliver exhibido al granjero de Brobdingnag'', por [[Richard Redgrave.]] 20 de junio de 1702 — 3 de junio de 1706 El barco «Adventure» es desviado por las tormentas y forzado a ir a una isla por agua dulce, allí el grupo de desembarco es perseguido por seres de gigantesca estatura. Gulliver, abandonado por sus compañeros, huye hasta un campo de cereal y allí es encontrado por un granjero perteneciente a esta raza. El granjero lo trata como una curiosidad y lo exhibe por dinero. De este modo Gulliver recorre el país, que lleva el nombre de Brobdingnag, aislado del resto del mundo por grandes montañas. En su viaje a través de Brobdingnag, llegan a la capital: Lorbrulgrud y el espectáculo es presentado en la Corte. La Reina, fascinada por la personalidad de Gulliver, lo compra para llevárselo como favorito. Como Gulliver es demasiado pequeño para usar sus sillas, camas, cuchillos y tenedores, la Reina manda construir una pequeña casa en la que puede ser transportado de un lugar a otro. El viajero queda expuesto a diversas aventuras en razón de su pequeño tamaño. En una excursión a la costa, la casa de Gulliver es atrapado por un águila que termina soltándole sobre el mar, de donde es rescatado por un navío con el que retorna a Inglaterra. Parte III: Viaje a Lupata, Balnibarbi, Luggnagg, Glubbdubdrib y Japón 5 de agosto de 1706 — 16 de abril de 1710 Después de ser atacado por piratas, el navío de Gulliver llega cerca de una rocosa isla desierta, cerca de la India. Afortunadamente es rescatado por la isla flotante de Laputa, un reino dedicado a las artes de la música y las matemáticas pero absolutamente incapaz de utilizarlas de modo práctico. El método de Laputa de tirar rocas sobre las ciudades rebeldes parece también una de las primeras veces en las que el bombardeo aéreo fue concebido como un método de guerra. Mientras está allí, visita la ciudad como un invitado de un cortesano de baja graduación y ve la ruina provocada por la búsqueda ciega de la ciencia sin resultados prácticos en una sátira sobre la Royal Society de la época y sus experimentos. A la espera de aprobación, Gulliver hace un pequeño viaje a la isla de Glubbdubdrib, dónde visita la vivienda de un mago y habla de historia con los fantasmas de hombres célebres, metáfora del tema de los «antiguos contra los modernos» en el libro. También se encuentra con los struldbrugs, inmortales aunque desfortunadamente no jóvenes por siempre, al contrario, viejos y con las enfermedades de la vejez. Gulliver es entonces llevado a Balnibarbi para esperar a un comerciante holandés que puede llevarlo a Japón. Mientras está allí, Gulliver pide al Emperador que le exima de pisotear el crucifijo, ceremonia impuesta a los extranjeros, a lo que el monarca accede. Gulliver vuelve a casa determinado a pasar allí el resto de sus días. Parte IV: Viaje al país de los Houyhnhnms 7 de septiembre de 1710 – 2 de julio de 1715 A pesar de su intención de quedarse en su hogar, Gulliver vuelve a la mar como el capitán de un mercante de 35 toneladas ya que se aburre como cirujano. En este viaje se ve forzado a encontrar a nueva tripulación, y cree que estos nuevos tripulantes vuelven contra él al resto de la tripulación. Éstos se amotinan y, después de mantenerlo a bordo contra su voluntad, deciden dejarlo en el primer pedazo de tierra que ven y continuar su viaje como piratas. Es abandonado en un bote salvavidas y llega primero ante una raza de lo que parecen horribles criaturas deformes a las que concibe una antipatía violenta. Pronto conoce a un caballo y se da cuenta de que estos animales -en su lenguaje Houyhnhnm, que quiere decir de naturaleza perfecta- son los gobernantes y las deformes criaturas llamadas Yahoos, son seres humanos salvajes. Gulliver se convierte en miembro de la compañía de los caballos y llega tanto a emular como a admirar a los Houyhnhnms y su estilo de vida, rechazando a los humanos como seres dotados de una apariencia de razón que sólo utilizan para exacerbar los vicios que la Naturaleza les dio. Sin embargo, una asamblea de los Houyhnhnms resuelve que Gulliver, un yahoo con algo de razón, es un peligro para su civilización y es expulsado. Es rescatado, contra su voluntad, por unos portugueses, y se sorprende al ver que el capitán Pedro Méndez, al cual llama un yahoo, es una persona generosa. Vuelve a su hogar en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, es incapaz de reconciliarse con la vida entre los humanos y se convierte en un ermitaño, evitando en lo posible a su familia y su esposa, para pasar varias horas al día hablando con los caballos en sus establos. Notas y referencias Véase también * Jonathan Swift * Lilliput * Laputa * Balnibarbi * Yahoo * Houyhnhnm Enlaces externos * Texto en Bibliotecas virtuales. * Los viajes de Gulliver en inglés con traducción al español. * Texto inglés, con ilustraciones. * Texto inglés en el Proyecto Gutenberg. * Partes I y II en inglés, con ilustraciones, en el Proyecto Gutenberg. *Texto y audio en inglés. * Audiolibro en inglés en LibriVox. * (Viaje a Liliput) del Libro azul de las hadas (The Blue Fairybook), de Andrew Lang. Categoría:Novelas del Reino Unido Gulliver Categoría:Novelas fantásticas Categoría:Los viajes de Gulliver Categoría:Novelas de 1726 Categoría:Libros adaptados al cine Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Literatura satírica Categoría:Libros adaptados a la televisión